Packaged articles are frequently secured by tensioned strapping or stretched film applied about the article, or load, by a strapping or film applicator. To prevent the tensioned strapping or film from damaging edges of the load, an edge protecting device is positioned along the edges of the load prior to the application of the strapping or film, wherein the edge protecting device is retained between the edges of the load by the tensioned strapping or film. Existing edge protecting devices include preformed corner protectors comprised of right-angled strips made from plastic, cardboard or laminated paper having a length that extends along the entire expanse of the edge of the load. These right-angled edge protecting the devices are particularly suitable for protecting vertical corners of palletized loads secured by tensioned film, and may be positioned along the corners of the load prior to the application of the strapping in an automated operation. Packaged articles secured by steel or polymer strapping however do not require an edge protector that extends along the entire edge of the load since the strap is applied to only a portion of the load. To reduce costs and improve efficiency, it has been suggested to apply an edge protector, or pad, along only those edge portions of the load over which the strapping is applied. These reduced-size edge protectors are also preformed right-angle pads made from a plastic, cardboard or a folded laminated paper. Right-angle edge protectors have the disadvantage that they must be accurately positioned along the edge of the load. Improper positioning of the edge protectors causes improperly applied strapping, breakage of the edge protector upon application of the strapping, and uneven tension applied to the load. Further adverse results include unsecured application of strapping about the load, unprotected or inadequately protected edges, wasted material, and delays which decrease productivity. Reduced-sized edge protectors have the further disadvantage that they require precise positioning in relation to the location of the applied strapping. In this case improper positioning of the pad under the strap will not provide a proper distribution of the forces over the edge of the load again resulting in potential damage to the load. Accurate positioning of preformed pads is further complicated by the right-angle shape of the pads which, in automated processes, requires a complex apparatus for storing, dispensing, and accurately positioning the preformed pads prior to application of the strapping. Preformed edge protectors have other disadvantages. Plastic edge protectors are often formed by an extrusion process, and preformed cardboard edge protectors are formed by a molding process both of which are time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, preformed plastic and cardboard edge protectors are somewhat rigid which is not suitable for all applications. In particular, soft loads like stacks of corrugated cardboard may be damaged by overly rigid edge protectors, the ends of which may cut into the edges of the load. To overcome this problem it has been suggested to apply several stacked and folded cardboard edge protectors to each edge of the load. Folded laminated cardboard edge protectors are less expensive, but have a tendency to separate and unfold prior to application which gives rise to significant problems in the automated dispensing and positioning of the stacked edge protectors. Furthermore, folded cardboard edge protectors do not distribute the binding forces of the strapping very well and may still result in damage to the edges of the load. In applications where the strapping is applied about horizontal edges of the load, it is necessary to provide a space between the load and the surface or deck on which the load is positioned to allow application of the strapping about the bottom surface of the load. To overcome this problem, in the past, the deck of the strapping station has been lowered in relation to the load which is supported by stationary members which extend through the lowered deck. Lowering of the deck however is complicated and requires that the deck initially be elevated above ground level. An elevated deck further requires that the load transporting conveyors which deliver and remove loads to and from the deck likewise be elevated.
In view of the discussion above, there exists a demonstrated need for an advancement in the art of edge protectors and a method and apparatus of applying edge protector to a load in an automated strapping system.